


Evidence

by Noceu



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Desk Sex, Double Drabble, Dubious Consent, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-09 00:26:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15255357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noceu/pseuds/Noceu
Summary: Some fun in the archives.





	Evidence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Salamander](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salamander/gifts).



“I don’t think it’s going to work. Honestly Elias.” Jon gasped. There were fingers on the inside of his thighs and his trousers had fallen to the floor about five minutes earlier.

Elias looked up from his place between Jon’s legs, amused. “You asked for it. Are you going to take it back?” He leered and kissed a bruise on Jon’s skin. It immediately flushed purple.

Jon shook his head. Sweat dripped down the bridge of his nose and his breath caught in his throat.  

He sat on the end of Elias’ desk, precariously balanced between piles of paperwork and a glass-case.

“N-no. Just, when I asked for help getting off… this wasn’t really what I meant,” Jon said, very quietly.

Elias rolled his eyes. He held Jon’s cock against his palm, half-hard but stirring quickly. “You _tried to compel me_ , I think you knew exactly what you meant.”

His back arching, Jon tried very hard not to buck his hips onto Elias’ hand. And failed. “Ngh, no, I wanted you to-- fuck-- to help me get the door fixed.” He cried out, “You know exactly what I meant!”

Elias smirked. “And maybe I just like watch you squirm, Jon.”


End file.
